Skeletracker
Coalition Skeletracker (By Jaymz LaFlamme) Background (By MacKenzie Coker) The Skeletracker was the second unit built on a canine frame, and was designed in conjunction with the Skelewolf and Skelehound. The tracker was powerful but built on a lighter frame than the Skelewolf and thus did not carry as thick armored. Still the tracker was a very capable combat unit, who’s primary purpose was scouting and tracking. The armor it did carry allowed it to take more than a few hits should it be discovered in the course of it’s duties. The Skeletracker’s teeth and claws, like the other canine units were designed to shred armor and flesh alike. The Skeletracker’s programming was specific, and geared towards hunting, tracking and scouting. It’s optics had a dedicated and encrypted transmission to it’s controller, allowing the troop to ‘see’ and ‘hear’ though the Skeletracker’s eyes and years. A light, stealthy, forward observer, that could sneak through terrain and behind enemy lines while beaming back real time intel to it’s unit. All the while keeping it’s living handler’s safe. Of the three the usage of this unit was the most varied and they were considered the most ‘valuable’ of the three production units. Eyes and ears forward, the Skeletrackers, saved lives. They kept the CS platoons from walking into traps, and ambushes. They let their troops turn the tables. No longer the Hunted.. they were now able to become the – Hunters -. Model Type: FASSAR-80 Class: A true artificial intelligence . Crew: None, an independent robot. M.D.C. by Location : Front Legs (2) - 60 each Hind Legs (2) - 75 each Tail - 30 Ears (2) - 10 each (1)Head - 55 (2)Main Body - 150 1 - A single asterisk indicates a small and difficult target to strike, requiring the attacker to make a Called Shot, but even then the attacker is -4 to strike . Destroying the head of the robot eliminates all optics and sensory systems, but the robot will keep fighting blindly until it is destroyed. Under these conditions the robot enjoys no combat bonuses to strike, parry , or dodge. 2 - Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body causes the Bot to self-destruct with a powerful explosion that does 1d6x10 M.D. to everything in a 6.0 diameter, and much more to the robot itself, vaporizing at least half of it and leaving nothing but slag; no recoverable parts . Note: Cannot wear body armor or clothing. Speed Running: 240km/h maximum. Leaping: The robot legs are strong and well suited for running and jumping. Leaps are an impressive 6.0m high and lengthwise from a stationary position. While a running leap (96 km/h or faster) enables the Bot to leap 25.0m lengthwise. Height is still only 6.0m. Flying: Impossible. Statistical Data Attributes of Note : I.Q . 11 , P.S. 25, P.P. 20, Spd 240km/h. Height: 1.1m at the shoulders; 1.3m tall from the tip of their ears to toe. Width: 0.8 wide from shoulder to shoulder. Length : 1.7 from nose to tip of the tail Weight: 190kg. Physical Strength : Robotic P.S. 25. Cargo : None. Power System : Nuclear, 20 years of life . Black Market Cost : Not Available. Weapon Systems 1 . Hand to Hand Combat Only: Attackes Per Melee: 5 Bite: 2d4 M.D. Restrained Bite: 4d6 S.D. Claw Attack: 1d6 M.D. Head butt: 1d4 M.D. Body Block/Tackle: 1d4 M.D. Bonuses (all): +2 initiative, +3 strike, +3 parry, +4 dodge, +4 pull punch, +1 disarm, +1 roll with punch/impact, Critical on 19-20 2. Sensors of note: Advanced Audio System - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 27 Audio Recorder - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 Built-in Language Translator - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 (Note cannot speak said languages only understand them) Scrambled Radio Receiver and Transmiter - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 Sound Analysis Computer - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 Advanced Robotic Eyes - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 28 Live Feed Video/Audio Transmission system - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Telescopic Vision - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Thermal Imaging - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 External Video/Audio Surveillance System - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Visual Recognition Compbat Computer - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 29 Gyro-Compass - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Molecular Analyzer - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Motion Detector and Warning System - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Micro-Radar - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 30 Clock Calendar - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 32 Prowl Capability - See Sourcebook One Revised and Expanded page 34 Behavioural Programming - More intelligent than it's "siblings" the Tracker will act more cautiously though it still acts much like a K-9 in regards to it's responses to humans and others it encounters. "Tame" versions will be a little more subdued in their behaviour though it does not diminish their capabilities in any way. Like the other two units, the Tracker can growl, howl, and bark as the situation warrants. 3. Skills of Note: Math: Basic 98%, Military Etiquette 96%, Radio: Basic 94%, TV/Video (Internal Systems) 90%, Track Animals 85%, Track Humanoids 80%, Tracking %, Land navigation 94%, Climb 96/0%, ID Plants and Fruits %, Tailing 74%, Intelligence 85%, Find Contraband 50%, Detect Ambush 75%, Detect Concealment 68%, ID Undercover Agent 78%, Electronic Countermeasure (internal systems only) 85% 4. Typical Deployment: Unlike the Skelewolf, the Skeletracker is deployed in a different manner: A number of solo intelligence agents will be given one out in the field. Skeletrackers can be also deployed in pairs as it's own independent unit. Also a number of forward combat units may employ one to three Skeletrackers as forward observers and for tracking purposes. Rarely, but still, a Skeletracker may be assigned to a commanding officer or high level dignitary as a companion or escort due to it's increased capabilities in comparison to the typically used Skelehound. Notes for use in My rules: AR: 14 Armour: Stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds. Explosive and Ramjet rounds are still effective. PS: 30 Augmented. Teeth and Claws are armour piercing and add punch damage to damage of the attack (see PS table elsewhere) Audio/Visual Transmitter uses the Sub-orbital Satellite Drones from Rifter 42, The Coalition Edge article, to transmit to units nearby rather than standard transmission.